


What are you doing here?!

by GuineaGenie



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, LevixHanji - Fandom, Rivahan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole day's work, Hanji Zoe was freaking tired than ever that all she wanna do was sleep. She was even more irritated than usual especially, Levi can't stop teasing her and gripping her hard whenever he wants Hanji to look at him as he talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing here?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! I'm a newbie here on Archive of our own and well....this is my first ever story. I'm sorry if this ever come out as it really should be. Actually..I got this idea on my fanfic book on wattpad! (You should check it out! "Hey, you, four-eyes!" Is the title) I'd love to make some fwends here on AO! ~genie 
> 
> At the end, check out some notes.

"Aaawwwggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!" Hanji yawned as she scratch her puffy and dirty hair. She was assigned by Erwin to finish some papers and so she did. She doesn't want to let her commander down and be lazy, let her butt and glasses hanging. She was walking down on the hallway and got passed by the new recruits, saluting when ever they see her. She just nodded or tried to smile so that she can't let them realize that something was bothering her when she was actually, sleepy.

"I need to go to bed early. Nevermind dinner. I..just.." She stopped walking and stretched herself up, cracking her back, she proceeded. She passed on by the first door, second, third, fourth until, Levi blocked her way. "Oh! Levi! You scared me there. Whatcha doin' in a late night hour like this? Also finishing some 'Erwin Papers'?" Hanji mumbled, she blinked slowly and couldn't stop yawning, it also made her jaw ache. "Shitty-glasses, you sleepless freak, it's only 5:00 pm. What are you doing here, roaming around the hallways?" He said, grabbing her wrist, helping Hanji not to loose balance. "I'm going toooooo---" 

Smack!

She fell asleep on Levi's short shoulders and started to snore, drooling, Levi's brow furrowed. "Tch. You damn four-eyes! Wake up! Your smelly shit-like saliva is messing up my uniform!" He growled, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her. Hanji's eyes opened a little. "Oh...I'm sorry Shorty, I never meant to drool on you, but your shoulder is soft and smell like lavender. So..if you excuse me..I'll go to my room." She said, walking like a drunk man. Before she reaches for her door knob, Levi grabbed her waist looking at her and yet she was sleepy. "You need to do something for my uniform!" Hanji just nodded and started to mumble. "I'm very sorry Shorty but..I'll just wash it tommorow morning.." she yawned again and her jaws clacked.

She pushed Levi but his grip was very strong so, she just shrugged her shoulders and put her head down on his chest. She nuzzles her head on his neck and Levi's eyes grew wide as he looked at the sleeping beauty. "Tch. You shit." He mumbled. "Ssshhhhhh! be quiet Levi, I'm trying to sleep!" She said, pointing her dirty fingers on his lips, Levi spit out. 

"Oi, kuso-megane, I'm going to carry you on your bed!" He whispered. Hanji just nodded and Levi carried her onto his shoulders. "You're going to owe me on many things." He said. She just groaned. He smacked Hanji on her own bed and she snored. When Levi was about to leave, Hanji spoke. "Leeeeevvviii~! Don't leave yet, shortyyy~!" He quickly turned his back and looked at Hanji. She was talking on her sleep.

How cute.

Wait..what?! Did he just thought that shitty glasses was cute?! Heck no! He slapped himself and got back to Hanji. He just realize that he just need to lay down for now.

He lays next to her and then next thing he knew, he was staring at Hanji's face. "You know. You're not so bad for yourself, four eyes." He whispered, taking Hanji's glasses off, he was in awe. She was beautiful than ever. He wasn't expecting that she was going to look...like 'this'. He lifts his hands and cupped her face. He knew it. She was a pure beauty. He slowly tacks in her loose hair on her face and she started to wiggle her nose. Levi shrieked and smiled. She sure really is adorable. His heart melted down every seconds, whenever he always studies her face. To him, Hanji's face was the most unique than others. But what he really admires is her chocolate hazel eyes. He bit his bottom lip at the thought. Levi leaned in closer and he tried to poke their nose to each other. "Shitty-glasses." He whispered. "Do you hear me?" He leaned in, more closer. "Its not like that I like you but..we know each other for five years, and we both know that we trust each other right?" He asked. He knows deep inside that he's not crazy, talking to a person sleeping but, he just want to tell Hanji a secret. "I want to tell you a secret." He whispered. He wrapped his arms slowly on her bended waist and he felt her breathing. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." With that, he kissed her forehead and then her nose and then..when he looked at her lips, he don't know if he was gonna kiss it or what? He breathes in deeply and lightly damped his lips to hers, enough for Hanji not to feel it or know it. "Good night, Zoe." After that, he left her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay..I think that was way too fluffy or what? I dunno. I actually forgot to tell you guys! I loooooooooovveeee LeviHan ships!


End file.
